Crisis on Infinite Earths
by YarrTheWriter
Summary: A full Arrowverse story of Crisis on Infinite Earths playing out. However obviously since it originally took place in 2024, events leading up to it happening are shown first. Chapter 1 is pre-Crisis then the first act, then the rest of the chapters is Crisis on Infinite Earths slowly playing out.
1. Chapter 1

DECEMBER 2018

Psycho Pirate: Don't worry Doctor. Everything is as it should be. The stage is set. Worlds will live. Worlds will die. And the universe, will never be the same.

Deagen: It is destiny. It is I am destiny. I am Doctor Destiny.

MAY 2019

Team Flash has just defeated Cicada for good with the help of Reverse Flash. However right before Cicada died, he said words that stuck to Barry's head.

Cicada: I may die. But my mission stays the same. You will die. All of you.

Barry: What?

***Cicada drops dead***

Nora: We need to check the newspaper!

Eobard Thawne heads back to the future on his own. Barry, Nora, Cisco, and Caitlin head to the time vault.

Barry: The newspaper is the same, I vanish.

Cisco: Looks like Bruce Way-

Caitlin: Guys look at the date.

Barry: December 4th, 2019.

Nora: Dad?

Nora fades out of existence, which shocks Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin.

NOVEMBER 2019

Over the next 7 months between May and November 2019- Barry, Iris, Cisco, Caitlin, Ralph, Joe, and Wally (who is back now) have been living in harmony, knowing the future is nearing and spending and cherishing every minute.

Meanwhile on Earth 2 November 2019- Jessie and her team of heroes consisting of Booster Gold (Micheal Carter), Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) and Hot Pursuit (Patty Spivot) have just defeated their version of Cicada.

Suddenly, Earth 2 experiences a major earthquake on the entire planet and this one, is different. The land is shrinking, the entire planet is shrinking, buildings are colliding.

Jessie sees Ted and Patty struggling, and at a distance, Earth 2 Star Labs is about the be crushed. She enters Flashtime and takes Micheal, Ted, and Patty to Earth 3. Jessie returns to Earth 2 to rescue Harry. When she is in the breach room, Harry is running towards her.

Harry: Jessie! No! Go to another Earth! Warn them! Warn Team Flash!

Jessie: I am not leaving you!

Harry: Jessie!

Jessie catches her dad, and right before she exits with him, he is stabbed by a part of Hot Pursuit's motorcycle that was destroyed.

Jessie arrives to Earth 3 with her father dead.

Patty: Oh no.

Ted: Belle, I am so sorry.

Jessie is crying over the dead corpse of her father.

Suddenly, Jay speeds to the trio.

Jay: Jessie? Ted? Patty? What are you doing here?

Jessie: Earth 2. Our Earth, it's been destroyed.

Earth 2 has shrunken and split in half, causing a major explosion, and in its place a black hole wiping out the moon, Mars, Mercury, and ruining the entirety of the solar system has been created in the Earth 2 Universe. Earth 2 is no more.

Jay: Oh no, it's happening.

Jessie: What? What is happening?

Jay: The Crisis.


	2. Chapter 2

On Earth 1, Cisco has just woken up from a nightmare. He vibed Earth 2 getting destroyed 6 hours from now. He saw Harry dying and Jessie managing to escape. Cisco jumps through a breach to go to Star Labs.

However he realizes it's 3am, there's no way he would wake up the team, so he jumps into his vibe, and sees Hot Pursuit's motorcycle, he then uses his powers to save citizens, thousands of them. Gypsy who vibed the Crisis too is on Earth 2 helping Cisco save citizens. However right before the two of them could get crushed, they manage to teleport a majority of citizens of Earth 2 to Earth 3 and all of Gorilla City Gorillas to Earth 3 Gorilla City.

Cisco and Gypsy find Jessie who had just breached into Earth 3 and approached by Jay. Cisco, Gypsy, Jessie, Ted, Micheal, and Jay travel to Earth 1 Star Labs where they find that Barry, Ralph, Iris, and Caitlin have woken up and are there now.

Barry: Cisco, there you are. Gypsy? Jay? Jessie? What are you all doing here and Patty?

Ted: Ted, Ted Kord. Pleased to meet you. This is my best friend Micheal Carter, and Patty Spivot.

Barry: Huh. Well it's always fun to meet new people, but what are you doing here?

Jay: Barry, I believe you are already familiar with, the crisis. Earth 2, it has been destroyed. On my Earth there's a guy who goes by the name of Psycho Pirate, he always claimed Worlds will live, worlds will die, something like that. But he was deemed insane and sent to the Metropolis Asylum. However I kept an open mind, and suspected he was telling the truth. Looks like it's happening now.

Jessie: So now what do we do? So far my Earth has been destr- Cisco. How did you know of this? How did you know to go to Earth 2 then Earth 3?

Gypsy: Our powers. They're linked to the multiverse, so we can sense when something like this happens.

Jessie: Well can't you vibe the rest of the multiverse too then?

Cisco: Yes theoretically.

Cisco and Gypsy vibe the multiverse to find out that the Earth 2 universe doesn't exist anymore. The Earth 10, Earth 11, Earth 12, Earth 13, Earth 14, and Earth 15 universes have been destroyed too. Suddenly, they are hit by a shockwave. Earth 3 has been destroyed too, there is no Earth 3 universe now either.

Cisco: Jay.

Jay: My Earth?

Cisco: Yeah.

Barry: Okay if this is some crisis on Infinite earths level catastrophe, then its the annual crossover. Cisco-

Cisco: I will go to Earth 38 to warn them too, and get Kara, Brainy, and you know Team Supergirl. Meanwhile, Gypsy can you vibe the Monitor and Barry, you know the drill.

Barry heads to Star City and takes Oliver, Dinah, Diggle, Felicity, and Earth 2 Laurel to Star Labs.

Barry: Dig you didn't vomit?

Oliver: Barry, there's something you need to know.

Oliver takes Barry to the time vault.

Barry: Oliver I don't understand, what is this.

Oliver: Last year, to save you and Kara I made a deal with The Monitor. You both live without any physical damage but in exchange, the crisis would be moved up 5 years.

Barry: Why didn't you say anything earlier about this.

Oliver: Because if I did, you could've changed the timeline and caused an even bigger problem.

Barry: Oliver. Your little deal cost me my daughter!

Oliver: What do you mean? Daughter?

Barry: My daughter, she came from the future. Because Crisis is 5 years earlier, Iris and I never give birth to her.

Oliver: I mean you could just-

Barry: No never mind.

Gideon: Mr. Allen. Dr. Wells has a message for you on this day. Would you like me to play it?

Barry: What does Thawne want now. Play it yeah.

Eobard Thawne (as Wells): Barry Allen, if you can see this right now then events are playing exactly as planned. The timeline changed and moved up the crisis 5 years earlier because you got powers 5 years earlier than before. I believe you are standing here with Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow. While you may hate me, this crisis is going to need your focus and so, I'm going to give you what you want. To join your mother. Good luck, Flash. We will meet again later before you join your mother.

Oliver: Gideon close this.

Barry: Hey!

Oliver: You don't need to listen to this. You got this.

Barry: Oliver I'm sorry I blamed you.

Oliver: It's no worries Barry.

Once Barry exits, Oliver talks to Gideon.

Oliver: Gideon. Thank you for playing this. Barry may never know the true deal.

Gideon: It's no worries Mr. Queen.

NOVEMBER 2019- EARTH 38

On Earth 38, Cisco finds J'onn, Winn, and Brainiac 5 but no Kara. They reveal that Kara and Alex are visiting Clark and Lois on Argo City. J'onn, Winn, Brainiac 5, and Cisco find Kara, Alex, Clark, Lois and their son Jon Kent.

Kara: Cisco? Guys what are you doing here?

Cisco: Remember The Monitor last year?

Kara: Yeah?

Cisco: The Crisis he talked about, what he didn't tell us is that the crisis starts now.

Clark: What are we up against?

Lois: Smallville. No don't Clark, you could die. We just had our baby.

Clark: Lois, I have to go.

Cisco: Lois you need to come too. Worlds die in this, worlds live and we don't know which ones will survive and which ones won't.

Cisco, Kara, Alex, Clark, Lois, and baby Jon Kent all head to Earth 1.


	3. Chapter 3

Jessie, Ted, Patty, and Micheal are in Jitters discussing the end of Earth 2.

Jessie: I just can't believe our Earth is gone just like that.

Patty: I heard I have a doppelgänger here.

Ted: Look at the bright side you guys. We get to visit a whole other Earth, and we went to a cafe. Let's go out.

Micheal: I honestly don't think so, we need to prepare.

Jessie: You do realize our Earth along with many others including Earth 3 have all been destroyed right? This is the endgame now.

Ted: Endgame. I feel I heard that in a movie before.

Patty: No, I doubt the threat wants to balance the universe by collecting space rocks.

Ted: That's what they want you to think.

In Star Labs, Oliver, Felicity, Diggle, Dinah, and E2 Laurel are in the Speed lab along with Barry, Iris, Caitlin, Ralph, and Wally. Dinah and Laurel are training their canary cries, Diggle and Oliver training with guns and arrows, Barry with Jay and Wally are training their speed, Caitlin and Ralph training with their powers while Iris and Felicity sit in the background.

A breach opens into the speed lab, when Cisco walks in with Kara, Alex, Brainy, J'onn, Clark, Lois, and Jon Oliver accidentally shot an arrow onto Clark which gives him a relief because it startles Clark.

Clark: What have I ever done to you man.

Barry: Hey Kara!

Barry hugs Kara then greets the rest of the team.

Team Arrow and Team Flash greet Team Supergirl.

Barry: Okay now the league is here. Wait there's one more person we're missing.

Barry heads to Gotham to super-speed Batwoman into the speed lab.

Kate: Where the hell am- Flash. Supergirl. I suppose this doctor of yours is a problem after all.

Oliver: Barry, Jay, Kara, Clark, Kate, and Dinah come with me.

Oliver takes them to a room he had built next to the lounge.

Barry: I didn't know this place existed.

Oliver: It didn't, it was just a storage vault. I renovated it with my speed last year, something told me it would come in handy to have a chain of command over all those heroes so we could plan everything. This is the round table, 7 chairs but room for more.

Kara: Sweet, like the Legion. Or us the Super Seven.

Clark: Super friends.

Kate: World's finest.

Dinah: Birds of Prey.

Barry: What does the JL stand for?

Oliver: Justice League. I figured we needed a name for our annual team ups. Ancient Egyptians, aliens, nazis, body swapping, now this.

Oliver, Barry, Clark, Kara, Jay, Kate, and Dinah sit down at the round table to discuss a plan to defeat someone more powerful than The Monitor, to save the multiverse.

Oliver: So we know that The Monitor warned us about this last year, a crisis that is coming.

Barry: And for the past five years there was the newspaper in the time vault of me vanishing in five years except now it's in a week instead, pushed back by five years like my becoming The Flash.

Jay: And some psycho pirate on my Earth-

Kate: Hold Up did you say Psycho Pirate?

Jay: Yes why?

Kate: Because there just so happens to be a Psycho Pirate in Arkham Asylum.

Oliver: Great then we go to Arkham.

Kate: Again?

Oliver: To avoid a riot, just-

Kate: Me and Kara. We don't want another riot.

Kara and Kate head to Arkham Asylum to question Psycho Pirate, while Barry, Jay, Oliver, Clark, and Dinah make a plan to protect this Earth.

ARKHAM ASYLUM

Kara and Kate are in their civilian clothes, entering the Asylum.

Kara: Are you still not telling the rest of the league who you are?

Kate: The only reason you know it is because you scanned me. So yeah, no one can know who I am.

Kara: My cousin has X-Ray vision too.

Kate: Yeah well I'm not into boys.

As Kara and Kate enter Arkham Asylum, the secretary who Kara talked to last year when admitting in Killer Frost recognizes her.

Secretary: Doctor Danvers. Kate Kane. What brings you back to Arkham?

Kara: Hi, we are here to visit the patient who goes by Psycho Pirate.

Secretary: Cell Number 4587. Big number, but it's right around the corner.

Kara: Thank you.

Kara: Kate, you said you're not into boys? I meant not you and my cousin-

Kate: That's just me flirting.

Kara: Oh (Kara laughs)

Kara: What is it with you and your secret identity anyways?

Kate: I channel my darkness as Batwoman, onto the darkness in Gotham. But as Kate I allow myself to smile more, love more, live more.

Kara: Ah do you have a girlfriend?

Kate: No not yet no. Do you?

Kara: No, I like boys actually.

Kate: Then why did you scan my body for tattoos last year?

Kara and Kate arrive at Psycho Pirate's cell.

Kate: Psycho Pirate.

Psycho Pirate: Batwoman. Supergirl.

Kate: How did you.

Psycho Pirate: I'm finally not crazy. I am cursed with the ability of seeing and knowing everything about the multiverse and all realities.

Kara: So you know-

Psycho Pirate: that many Earths have been destroyed yes. I know the future. World will live, worlds will die. The universe, will never be the same. That is not all I can do.

Kate: What do you mean?

Psycho Pirate takes off his gold mask, and changes his face to a "loving" expression, which causes both Kara and Kate to feel attraction to each other and kiss passionately.

Psycho Pirate changes his face back to normal to change them back to normal, then puts his gold mask back on.

Kara: How did you do that?

Psycho Pirate: I have the ability to make people feel certain emotions too, I wear this mask to avoid accidents. Again.

Kate: So what can you tell us about this crisis?

Psycho Pirate: Worlds will live. Worlds will die. And the universe, will never be the same.

Kate: Okay we've hit a dead end, Kara fly us back.

Kara: Woah no I care about my secret identity too, let's exit first.

STAR LABS

Oliver, Dinah, Barry, Jay, and Clark are sitting on the round table, The Monitor teleports in.

Oliver: Mar Novu.

Barry: Monitor.

Mar Novu: I see you've gathered heroes from across the multiverse to defeat the threat. The next Earth to be attacked is Earth 15, which you Barry threw radiation into. I suggest you get ready. The more positive matter universes get destroyed, the harder this will be. I've placed a powerful barrier to stop the Antimonitor from Earth 1, Earth 19, Earth 38, and Earth X. I can not possibly add to more Earths.

The Monitor teleports off.

Barry: Earth X?

Oliver: He just gave me an idea.

Before Barry, Jay, Oliver, Clark, and Dinah exit, Kara and Kate as Supergirl and Batwoman return to the Star Labs lounge.

Barry: You're back, did you-

Kara: No, no we hit a dead end but at least we know more about Psycho Pirate.

Kate: I feel I'm being trusted too much. Only the 5 of you and Kara can know my identity okay?

Barry: Okay.

Kate takes off her mask to reveal her identity as Kate Kane.

Oliver: I already knew you're Kate Kane, I don't trust people.

Barry: Yeah you don't trust anyone with your identity except everyone.

Oliver: I had to reveal myself.

Dinah: Guys! It's a really dumb strategy to argue with your own team. Let's go.

Kara: Go where?

Oliver: Right. We are going to Earth X to get some more help.

Kate: Bad Idea. We already have an army in the speed lab, that's enough for now.

Oliver: Okay, but we need to get the Legends.

Barry: They didn't answer-

***Sara walks into the lounge with Ray, Nate, Zari, and Mick.

Sara: Well even time travelers can be late sometimes. Excuse us.

Oliver: It's good to see you.


	4. Chapter 4

Clark, Barry, Oliver, Kara, Kate (masked), Jay, and Dinah greet Team Legends and they head to the Speed lab.

Kara and Kate exit the speed lab to the time vault.

Kara: Kate, I think we should talk.

Kate: Right, The kiss.

Kara: Yeah. Look Kate, I really like you. I mean I love you, you're so badass and beautiful and amazing but, just as a friend.

Kate: I totally understand. I just wanted to apologize for trying to force myself on you.

Kara: It's alright. But I want to be your friend, I finally have someone to relate to. I mean we're both overshadowed by our cousins, we're both cleaning up our cities, and different Earths. Some would say we're the Worlds Finest.

Kate: I believe that's my line.

Kara laughs.

Kara: By the way I think you should flex yourself out more. Your secret identity. I get you were just introduced to the group but when I was introduced, I came in as "Kara Danvers" or as she's known on her Earth, Supergirl.

Kate: I'm not going to walk in and say hey my identity is Kate, we have bigger things to deal with.

Kara: You don't have to. Just wear sunglasses or something.

Kate: Pretty sure I saw that on a cartoon somewhere. Hey, do you want to go out for a drink? I mean as friends like why not?

Kara: I can't get drunk.

Kate: Oh you can.

Kara: Try me.

Kara and Kate go out. Back at the speed lab, everyone is getting ready. But suddenly a few hours later, they all get transported to a realm.

Barry, Micheal, Wally, Jay, Patty, and Jessie joined by suddenly appearing Earth 90 Flash are all on the same pod.

Oliver joined by suddenly appearing Roy, Thea, and Emiko are on the same pod. Diggle and Alex are on the same pod.

Ray, Cisco, Felicity, Ted, and Brainiac 5 are on the same pod.

Dinah, Earth 2 Laurel, Ralph, Gypsy, and Caitlin are on the same pod.

Clark joined by suddenly appearing Kara, Nia, and from the future Mon El and Imra are on the same pod.

Lois, Iris, Sara, Zari, Nate, and Mick suddenly joined by Kate are on the same pod.

The six pods are all surrounding one large one, with The Monitor.

The Monitor: Good evening heroes. As you are all aware, there is a crisis. Someone much more powerful than myself has been unleashing anti-matter energies onto universes, and he has already destroyed thousands of earths. Some of you are from the Earths the AntiMonitor has already destroyed. Others from Earths I've placed a barrier on such as Earth One, Earth Nineteen, and Earth Thirty Eight. I've also placed a barrier on Earth X.

Oliver: Why did you place a barrier on Earth X?

The Monitor: Because the AntiMonitor would find the world order useful to conquer other Earths before destroying them. I have chosen all of you to fix this. The ski-

Kate: Red skies? Yep they're there.

The Monitor: Ms. Kane. You know everyone's identities here, I suggest you do the same.

Kate: Fine, my name is Kate Kane and I am Batwoman. Why don't you bring my cousin too? I'm sure he'd love to help out.

The Monitor ignores the request. He warns all the heroes of the threat, and tells them to be ready. He also teleports Psycho Pirate into the realm.

Dinah: why the hell did you bring psycho Mr. Metal Face into this?

The Monitor: John Deagen who goes by Doctor Destiny has escaped Arkham Asylum. His Medusa mask, gives him the ability to manipulate emotions of others, you could find this useful. Doctor Destiny is a threat to your planet now that he has the powers of the book of destiny, he can reshape reality however he sees fit.

Earth 90 Barry: All because you gave him that book last year.

The Monitor: Not quite. He can only change reality of the world now but not people. People only by sending thoughts straight to their brains.

Barry: Why don't you fight AntiMonitor yourself?

The Monitor: I already have Mr. Allen, for a million years and it ended in a draw. He promised to not show his face again until the crisis.

Iris (whispering to Lois): Hey do you want to work on this article together? My name on this earth, your name on Earth 38.

Lois (whispering to Iris): You bet.

The Monitor teleports everyone back to the Speed lab. Kara notices Nia is here and is shocked to see Mon El and Imra here too.

Kara: Nia?

Nia: You're Supergirl? What is going on Kara?

Mon El: He got us from the future. And you I have seen you before haven't I?

Nia: Nia, Nia Nal is my name.

Imra: Nal. Ah, nice.

Barry talks to Jessie.

Barry: Hey, can you and your team come with me to Earth 4? Something tells me it's not empty yet.

Jessie: What do you mean?

Barry: There might be more heroes. There are here, Earth 2, and Earth 3.

Jessie: Sure.

Barry, Jessie, Ted, Patty, and Micheal head to Earth 4.

The rest of the heroes stick around.

EARTH 4

On Earth 4 Barry, Jessie, Ted, Patty, and Micheal find a whole different world. It's quite the opposite of the other Earths. The main Flash is Eobard Thawne, and he leads his team of heroes consisting of - Hunter Zolomon aka Kid Flash and Clifford DeVoe aka Elongated Man. Barry and Jessie noticed their identities because their costumes are identical to their not so good Earth One counterparts.

Barry: Oh no. The villains of Earth One are heroes on Earth 4.

Jessie: Barry what do we do?

Barry: Star Labs.

Suddenly the Earth shakes.

Barry: Oh no anti-matter dark energies are being unleashed on this world.

Jessie: I have an idea. If you, Mike, and I run fast enough we can slow down this Earth.

Barry: Quick Star Labs now!

Barry, Jessie, Mike super speed and carry Ted with them to Earth 4 Star Labs. There, they encounter Thawne, Hunter, and DeVoe.

Thawne: Allen!

Barry: You know who I am?

Thawne: You died!

Barry: Okay no, look I am from Earth One. This Earth is about to die, but if Jessie, Mike, Hunter, you, and I run fast enough around it we can slow it down, fast enough to create a barrier to push out the antimatter.

Thawne: I guess we have no other choice, I mean I saw that newspaper.

Barry, Jessie, Thawne, Micheal, and Hunter run around Earth to slow it down. However when they do that, Jessie and Micheal start disintegrating.

Jessie: Barry! MIKE NO

Barry: Jessie! No! NOOOOOOO!

Micheal: IM SO SORRY

Micheal: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Jessie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

And just like that, Jessie and Micheal ran their fastest yet and sacrificed themselves to save Earth Four. The Antimatter was too much for them to handle, however they managed to push it off the Earth, saving the Earth 4 Universe.

Barry, Thawne, and Zolomon return to Star Labs. Ted and Patty are shocked to find out that half their team is gone, just like that. Barry is in so much pain but he accepts it.

Thawne: I'm so sorry guys. I know what it's like to lose. The reverse flash killed a hero we had before too. Vibe was a very valuable asset.

Barry: I'm the reverse flash on this Earth?

Thawne: Yeah. But I get it you're his good doppelgänger. Maybe I can help.

Barry: No, stay on this Earth. I can't- I'm sorry.

Barry, Patty, and Ted return to Earth 1.

Wally: Barry? Are you okay?

Barry: Jessie. And Micheal. They're gone. They saved Earth 4.

Wally is shocked to hear the news, he can't believe she's gone just like that.

DECEMBER 2019

It's been 1 week since the crisis has been taking place, the day is now December 2nd, 2019. Two days until Flash vanishes missing in Crisis. Team Flash is in the cortex along with Patty and Ted. Team Arrow are in the Speed lab along with Team Supergirl. Team Legends are on the wave rider, which is parked over Star Labs.

Suddenly, Cisco's meta human alert app rings.

Cisco: Barry! Reverse flash is back!

Barry heads to Central City Stadium and finds the Reverse Flash back.

Barry: Thawne. What do you want!

Thawne: You know what I want Barry.

Thawne punches a breach open, leading an army of shadowy demons.


	5. Chapter 5

Barry: What the hell?

Barry (on comms): Cisco! Call them all in! Shadowy demons are taking over Central City!

Cisco breaches to different parts of the city- Supergirl, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Mon El, Saturn Girl, Dreamer, and Brainiac 5 to downtown Central City. Oliver Queen, Thea Queen, Roy Harper, Emiko Queen, E2 Laurel Lance, and Dinah Drake to uptown Central City. Cisco, Caitlin, Ralph, Kate, and Ted fight in the Central City centrum.

Meanwhile, Barry, Earth 90 Barry, Jay, and Patty engage in an intense fight against Reverse Flash who is the fastest of all due to his tachyon enhancements, and coming from the furthest point in the future. Right before he killed Barry's mother.

Barry and Eobard outran the other speedsters and go through different points in the timeline from the first Particle accelerator explosion to world war 2, then the Reverse Flash has an idea.

Eobard Thawne decided to end this once and for all. Eobard travels back in time into the year 2000 to murder Barry Allen as a child, wipe him from the face of the Earth. But then Barry follows him back, and the fight around Barry's mother. Barry realizes this is it, this is where Eobard kills his mother, he keeps fighting Eobard until his father yells "Run Barry Run!" and gets his younger self out of there before going back to the future in December 3 2019. Accidentally skipping two days.

Eobard was so mad that Barry saved his younger self, and so he got an idea. The idea to have him suffer a tragedy. Something so horrible that he would not become The Flash but right before he kills Barry's mother, he is stopped by a younger version of Barry and trapped in an alternate timeline which he called Flashpoint for 3 months.

There, he learned about his future. One day, that young version of Barry chose to undo Flashpoint and so Eobard went back in time to murder Barry's mother once more. However due to his knowledge about the future, Eobard created a timeline remnant, the time remnant travelled to the future (Legends of Tomorrow Season 2 Thawne) and the OG Eobard Thawne stayed in 2000 and took over Harrison Wells with a goal to return to his time eventually (The Flash Season One).

After getting his younger self out of his house in 2000, Barry returned to 2019, accidentally skipping two days.

He returns to a whole different world. The army of shadowy demons are gone, but so are many people.

Barry: Oh no.

Barry recognizes the place he is in, it's Infantino Street. The same place he was in a while ago, and now back to it, the day before he supposedly vanishes in a crisis. He looks around to see Jay, Cisco, Wally, Ralph, Oliver, Brainy, J'onn, and pretty much the rest of the army and league. A flying person grabs Barry to the roof of a building.

Kara: Who are you!

Barry: Kara what do you mean it's me, it's Barry. Fastest man alive?

Kara: Barry vanished two days ago, again I repeat WHO ARE YOU!

Barry: Kara it's me, I was battling the reverse flash then he went back in time and I followed him back. He killed my mom.

Kara: What year?

Barry: March 18, 2000.

Kara: Barry?

Barry: Yes. Kara, what happened to everyone?

Kara: They were fighting an army of shadowy demons. After you disappeared, Wally and Jay got knocked out somehow unable to access their powers. The army of shadowy demons started shrinking in size.

Barry: Well that's good-

Kara: No, instead of an entire army, they all merged together to just one. Clark, Mon El, and J'onn stopped it by creating a tornado into the giant shadow demon. I tried to help them, but Clark told me the wrong coordinates, I ended up on the other side of the world, only to come back to see a whole different area.

Barry: Kara. The crisis, I'm supposed to disappear tomorrow.

Kara: Well maybe the timeline changed? Wasn't this April 2024 originally?

Barry: The time vault, we need to check the newspaper!

Barry and Kara head to the time vault, to see a different newspaper. The same year and date- December 4 2019. But the headline, instead of "Flash vanishes missing in crisis", it's "Oliver Queen Vanishes Missing in Crisis".

Kara: Barry look at the byline.

Barry: Iris West Allen and Lois Lane? But if she has a doppelgänger, Iris would've mentioned Lois at least once-

Kara: No that's my point. There's no Lois Lane on this Earth but if she's in the byline then it's the Lois Lane of my Earth. Barry, I think we know exactly what's about to happen between now and tomorrow.

***cisco breaches into the time vault with Oliver.

Cisco: Guys. You have to see outside, it's insane.

Oliver: Wait what is-

Barry: The newspaper. It changed. Oliver you didn't tell the truth did you. The deal you made with the Monitor to save me and Kara last year.

Kara: Oliver what is Barry talking about?

Oliver: Last year after Clark revealed-

Cisco: Guys! I don't feel so great!

Cisco vanishes out of existence.

Barry, Kara, and Oliver head out of Star Labs to see red skies, in a thunderstorm. Batwoman, Hot Pursuit, Blue Beetle, Team Arrow, Team Legends, and Team Supergirl all find Barry, Kara, and Oliver. Suddenly, the Earth starts shaking.

Barry: Guys! The Earth, the crisis, it's happening!

Barry: Kara, Clark, J'onn, and Patty, we need to run. Run really fast across the Earth.

Oliver: NO!

Barry: Oliver, what do you mean no!

Sara: No, I think I- OLLIE PLEASE DON'T DO THIS.

Felicity: This is why you had me make a Speed Force Arrow. Not to give Barry more speed but to-

Oliver quickly gets out an Arrow from his quiver.

Oliver: I didn't have time to explain. But this'll make sense eventually.

Oliver shoots his Arrow onto himself, and runs across the Earth to stabilize the heavy Earth.

Barry: No, I won't let him do this.

Barry chases Oliver across the Earth.

Oliver: Don't chase me Barry! I took Jay and Wally's speed and am harnessing yours too, this is the only way!

Barry: NO ITS NOT! I lost my daughter, my best friend, and failed to save my mother all at once this year. I AM NOT LOSING YOU TOO!

Oliver: BARRY STAY BACK!

Barry: Oliver you're going to die! You're too fast! Faster than me!

As the world begins to slow down, Oliver is getting faster, harnessing Barry's speed who is getting slower too.

Oliver: Have a good life Barry.

Barry falls flat on the floor as he loses his speed and yells in rage.

Barry: NOOOOO!

Oliver's mission was to stop antimatter from going to this Earth, and he succeeded. However, not without making the ultimate sacrifice. But what The Monitor never showed Oliver, is that the Antimonitor knew the antimatter would be resisted. The Antimonitor's ultimate goal is to obliterate the multiverse, leaving only one universe. But not by destroying them all. It's by destroying all except 3 that merge.

Seconds after Oliver vanished into dust, red skies stayed. Barry felt his speed returning to him so he went back outside Star Labs.

Felicity: Barry? Where's-

Barry: I'm so sorry, I tried to stop him. But he's gone. He saved us all.

Iris comforts Felicity in a hug.

Gypsy: Guys? I'm vibing something major. I have no idea what it is but there's a big energy approaching this Earth, my Earth, and Earth 38. I can't breach to other Earths right now.

Clark: The Book. When I saw Barry and Kara die last year, it was for this year. Not last year.

Kate: Worlds will live. Worlds will die. And the universe will never be the same.

Kara: Worlds live like mine and this, worlds die like Earth 2, and the universe. Oh no. Barry.

Barry: Lets do it. Iris. I love you.

Barry kisses Iris in a goodbye kiss.

Kara: I love you Kate.

Kara and Kate hug.

Kate: Love you too.

Mon El: Imra, with the Legion ring I can- I'm so sorry.

Mon El kisses Imra in a goodbye kiss.

Clark: Lois. Take care of yourself okay?

Lois: All by you Smallville.

Clark and Lois kiss.

Wally says his goodbye to Iris and leaves a message for Joe.

Clark, Kara, Jay, Wally, Patty (on her speed force motorcycle), Barry, and Mon El run around the Earth. Barry is the fastest of all at the moment, going at the fastest he's ever ran. Kara who is the closest to him at the moment, worries about him.

Kara: BARRY! YOU'RE GOING TOO FAST!

Barry: Doing what I have to do.

Barry begins feeling weaker

Barry: Time. To go back in ti-

Barry feels even weaker as his suit begins to look big on him

Barry: Save the world!

Barry fades out of existence.

Kara is shattered by his dissappearance. She notices a planet, one of the thing approaching this Earth according to Gypsy. She sees with her X-Ray vision, that CatCo is there. This is Earth 38. Worlds collide. Worlds are colliding.

Kara spins in a circle really fast, creating a tornado a major one to try and prevent the two Earths from merging. But Clark, Wally, Jay, Mon El, and J'onn are spinning around the Earth, too fast they can't see her make that tornado trying to keep the two Earths separate.

Suddenly there's a shockwave. Kara is knocked out. The three Earths are Earth One, Earth 19, and Earth 38. They have merged.


	6. Chapter 6

Worlds lived. Worlds died. And the universe, will never be the same.

Clark finds Kara knocked out. Her suit is in shreds and body is unconscious. Dead.

Clark: Kara. Oh no.

Mon El, J'onn, Wally, and Jay stop and go to Clark.

Wally: Guys where's Barry?

Clark: Looks like destiny can't always be rewritten.

Mon El: The crisis, that's. So the multiverse, that's it?

Jay: This is not Earth One.

Clark: No, this is National City.

Wally: Wait what.

Mon El: Worlds live, worlds die, and the universe will never be the same.

Jay: We need to go back to Star Labs.

Jay, Wally, Mon El, and Clark with a burned Flash suit and dead Kara Zor El head back to Star Labs.

Kate: Kara.

Mon El: Wait where's Alex?

Kate: Who's Alex?

Brainiac 5: Mon El, are you okay?

Worlds collided. But in the process, people disappeared from the face of the Earth, the 3 Earths, and people were recreated. Nora West Allen was erased from existence due to crisis on infinite Earths happening earlier, Cisco does not exist in this new universe, and neither does Alex Danvers.

Lois: Iris, I think I want us to work together, you just lost Barry. Let's write up articles on the event?

Iris: Yes. Yeah sure.

Lois and Iris head off.

Even though the biggest threat is gone, the AntiMonitor as a force along with Doctor Destiny are both enemies that still remain a threat to the last remaining universe, colliding three at once. National City of Earth 38 remains stable in buildings, and so does Metropolis of Earth 38. However Earth 1 and Earth 19 Central City collided, Earth 1 Gotham City is the same. Gorilla City of Earth 19, collided into Africa of Earth 1.

The collision doesn't only happen in present day, but now all people on Earth believe the world has always been like this, it always had these heroes and these cities in these ways. The only people who know it changed and the whole timeline changed is Kara Zor El, Mon El, Barry Allen, J'onn J'onzz, and Clark Kent because they were witnesses of the planets colliding along with Gypsy and Psycho Pirate because of their powers. To everyone else, the only change that happened was the end of Supergirl, Green Arrow, and The Flash, the three died.

Supergirl debuted 4 years ago, when her childhood best friend and adoptive sister Lena Luther was in trouble on a plane. The plane almost crashed, until Kara saved her. It was revealed to Kara that Lena had worked for the DEO under J'onn J'onzz. Kara has always been a reporter for CatCo Worldwide Media, and her original team Supergirl always consisted of Winn Schott and Nia Nal. James Olsen is still in Metropolis and never joined CatCo, but Kara's boss is still Cat Grant. With those changes, goes on all the way until present day. Mon El's story and the Legion's story is perfectly intact with no more extra changes.

Barry Allen's story is mostly the same. However, Zoom originated on Earth One and Harry Wells has always been the one true Harrison Wells. Team Flash always consisted of Barry Allen, Caitlin Snow, Wally West (joined later as Kid Flash). Barry grew up in an orphanage, with Hunter Zolomon however they then went on to forge different paths. Iris West is still married to Barry however before she met Barry, she used to travel the world in journalism until settling in Central City at last when her friend Lois Lane settled in Metropolis. With those changes, all the way until the end of Barry Allen.

Oliver Queen's story up until defeating Malcolm Merlyn is the same. However he never meets Felicity, as his sister Thea Queen acted as his tech support. Roy Harper, John Diggle, and Sara Lance later join, alongside Laurel Lance. Laurel still dies in this universe, however only as DA Laurel Lance. Dinah Drake is the one who became the Black Canary early on and eventually married Oliver. Curtis Holt, Rene Ramirez, and Evelyn Sharpe never come to surface.

The Legends cease to exist, Sara has always been Team Arrow and still is but as White Canary. Constantine is where he was before Legends, and both Snart and Rory are still rogues. However, Ray Palmer, Nate Hayewood, Zari Tomaz, and Amaya Jiwe form "The Custodians of the Chronology" protecting the timeline from threats, and they formed after Ray invented time travel. Ray took the trip for the first time with his childhood friend Nate, then Amaya joined from the past and Zari from the future joined them.

In front of the Star Labs building are Dinah Drake, Earth 2 Laurel Lance, Thea Queen, Roy Harper, Sara Lance, Wally West, Jay Garrick, Ralph Dibny, Caitlin Snow, Gypsy, Clark Kent, Mon El, Imra Ardeen, Nia Nal, Brainiac 5, J'onn J'onzz, and Kate Kane.

Meanwhile, Dinah, Earth 2 Laurel, Thea, Roy, Sara, Wally, Jay, Ralph, Caitlin, Gypsy, Clark, Mon El, Imra, Nia, Brainiac 5, J'onn J'onzz, and Kate Kane head off.

Dinah, Earth 2 Laurel, Thea, Roy, and Sara back to the Arrowcave. Wally, Jay, Ralph, Caitlin, and Gypsy back inside Star Labs. Mon El and Imra go back to the future however, Nia, Brainiac 5, and J'onn J'onzz return to National City along with Kate Kane leaving for Gotham City.

—

This marks the end of my crisis on infinite earths fan fiction. However, I do not like ending on such note with no resolution. My next fan fiction will be about Barry coming back from the Speed force featuring brief crossovers with Supergirl characters and Arrow characters.


End file.
